


Цукими

by Aizawa, ka_mai



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/pseuds/Aizawa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai





	Цукими

Прежде, чем Домеки ставит чашку на поднос, ещё прежде, чем его рука начинает движение вниз, за несколько мгновений до «мне пора» Ватануки говорит:  
– Останься.  
Домеки смотрит на него, ещё не догадываясь о том, чем было это слово.  
– Будет ещё какая-то работа? – спрашивает он.  
– Нет, – говорит Ватануки и повторяет: – Останься. Сегодня полная луна.  
– Принеси ещё сакэ.  
Домеки не догадывается, но и его ответ тоже был неизбежен.  
Теперь-то Ватануки понимает.  
Он встаёт, поднимает поднос с пустыми чашками, поднимает расшитую подушку, на которой тихо посапывает Мокона, и идёт в кухню.  
У неизбежности странный привкус смирения – но смирения не поражения, а победы, не принесшей восторга. Механически нарезая маринованные водоросли – всё равно Домеки потребовал бы закуски – Ватануки думает, как он мог не понимать ничего раньше. Всё настолько очевидно, как разгадка простой задачки, смотришь на ответ – и не можешь поверить, как долго не мог сообразить.  
Он даже не заметил, когда всё стало так очевидно. Почему Химавари стала распускать волосы и почему у Ватануки не осталось шрамов после падения. Зачем Амэ Вараши злость, зачем Джорогумо – сила. Почему Домеки может приходить в Магазин и что за желание он скрывает.  
Мир стал прозрачен, будто холодная вода, будто это Ватануки упал в озеро Зашики Вараши, чистое и бесконечно глубокое, будто Юко-сан – туман, ускользающий из пальцев, – ушла, напоследок толкнув Ватануки в эту ледяную прозрачность, и теперь он не может не видеть, потому что тумана, сладкого обволакивающего дыма, больше нет, и никто не защитит и не закроет от Ватануки правду.  
Теперь он видит правду.  
Это второе самое жестокое, что Юко-сан сделала с ним.  
За окнами гудит ветер, Ватануки греет сакэ до температуры человеческой кожи. У него в груди будто вибрирует струна, протянутая от горла до паха, а в голове – сопит стая Мокон. Он возвращается на веранду с подносом, беззвучно и аккуратно ставит его на холодные доски, спрашивает:  
– Никогда не думал, что в ночи цукими луна тоже наблюдает за нами?  
Домеки уже жуёт кусок тунца, поэтому отвечает не сразу:  
– А сакура?  
– Что? – переспрашивает Ватануки.  
– Сакура. Во время ханами.  
– А, – говорит Ватануки, улыбаясь, – как знать.  
Он поднимает лицо к луне, она смотрит на него. Принцесса Кагуя, наверное, тоже смотрит. Ватануки знает её желание, знает, что не может его выполнить, и знает, что она слишком мудра, чтобы попросить. Теперь он лучше понимает и духов. Их недоверие, их чванливые подколки, их мягкую заботу и голод в их глазах – хотя его уже давно никто не пытался съесть.  
Он видит всё так ясно (пелена спала) и боится, что со временем будет видеть ещё глубже, не желания, чувства и слова, а кости мира, равнодушную тьму в самой сердцевине. Он не знает, что с ним будет тогда. Останется ли он ещё Ватануки.  
– Эй, – говорит Домеки, – ты унёс Мокону, а одному невесело пить.  
– Когда это тебе мешало? – фыркает Ватануки. – Чем меньше конкурентов, тем больше всего можно сожрать и выпить. Хотя какие конкуренты, о чём это я! Ты же всё равно чемпион среди чемпионов!  
– Сам попросил меня остаться, – пожимает плечом Домеки и отдаёт ему чашку, полную сакэ. От лёгкого прикосновения к пальцам струна в груди Ватануки вибрирует сильнее. Ах, чёрт. Когда всё стало настолько очевидно? Когда тишина между ними стала уютной? Ватануки не помнит, но уже догадывается, что неизбежным это было с самого начала.  
Вот бы Юко-сан сейчас хохотала – точно бы поднос перевернула, от восторга стуча ладонью по настилу, перебудила бы весь дом, всех окрестных птиц и духов, прикорнувших под камнями. Она бы так смеялась...  
Ватануки стоит на пороге, качаясь с носка на пятку, и думает, догадывается Домеки или нет. По нему даже сейчас, когда Ватануки стал лучше видеть, так трудно сказать. Домеки – человек в закрытых, полных латах, он приоткрывает забрало и смотрит наружу из железной темноты, не позволяя глядеть на себя.  
Но Ватануки всё равно смотрит. Он получил на это право.  
Он представляет, как прикасается раскрытыми ладонями к нагруднику, и доспех распадается на части. Внутри у Домеки ровный мягкий свет, на него не страшно смотреть. Ещё один слой – имя, как охранное заклинание.  
– Шизука, – говорит Ватануки вслух, и Домеки поворачивается к нему и смотрит, точно оглушённый.  
Какая-то разумная часть Ватануки требует, чтобы он предложил выбор: остаться или уйти. Другая, мудрая, часть знает, что выбор уже сделан, и слова не нужны.  
Он медленно отодвигает в сторону поднос с кувшином, так же медленно обнимает Домеки за плечи, прижимаясь к нему, и всё совершенно под контролем – до того момента, когда Ватануки понимает, что его трясёт, а пальцами он вцепился в рубашку Домеки, как в спасательный круг, и пальцы свело судорогой.  
– Прости, – говорит Ватануки куда-то в мягкую ткань, – я правда не хотел. То есть, конечно, хотел. Но дело не в желаниях.  
– Я знаю, – отзывается Домеки, невозмутимый, будто не он только что смотрел на Ватануки расширенными от удивления глазами.  
Наверное, он всё-таки догадался давным-давно, решает Ватануки.  
Домеки успокаивающе гладит его по спине, мир затапливает ровный свет – как подогретое до температуры кожи сакэ.  
– Но и в желаниях дело тоже, – говорит Домеки, – не думай, что важна только эта ваша неизбежность.  
– Если бы я так думал, это было бы очень неуважительно по отношению к ней, – отвечает Ватануки.  
Он ловит себя на том, что тщательно выговаривает все слова, как будто он пьяный водитель, спешащий домой, а Домеки – полицейский, заглядывающий к нему в машину сквозь треснувшее лобовое стекло без наклейки техосмотра. Вся «эта наша неизбежность», к которой Ватануки относится с предельным уважением, не означает, что он не волнуется. Ну, самую малость.  
Домеки слегка наклоняется и целует его в щёку, и в уголок рта, и куда-то в нос.  
– Это не страшно, – спокойно говорит Домеки. От его губ пахнет табаком, а от воротника – отглаженной чистой тканью. – Это классический довольно сюжет. Так что нет смысла переживать.  
Он снова прижимается губами к лицу Ватануки, к полусомкнутому правому веку, и, в общем-то, получается, что Шизука Домеки целует в глаз самого себя.  
Натянутая струна внутри Ватануки тоненько звенит. Ватануки думает, что если этот кретин сделает ещё что-нибудь хоть наполовину такое шизуковское, она может и порваться.  
Если он сейчас же что-нибудь не сделает, струна порвётся точно.  
– Вообще-то по сюжету это я тебя соблазняю, – говорит Ватануки хриплым голосом, который кажется чужим даже ему самому. – Мог бы хоть раз в жизни вести нормально! А ты...  
Хочется стукнуть его – и это тоже так здорово. Как раньше.  
– Я стараюсь, – Домеки тянется через его плечо и, нащупав чашку, подносит её ко рту. – Меня, правда, раньше не соблазняли, так что могу по мелочи ошибаться.  
Вот же невыносимый болван.  
Ватануки чувствует, как подрагивает горло Домеки, когда он глотает саке. Он чувствует тёплое дыхание на своей шее. Чувствует ровное, мерное биение чужого сердца, громкое, как удары колокола. Когда озёрные каппа слышат колокол, вспоминает Ватануки, то выталкивают утопленников наружу, лишь бы этот звук прекратился.  
А потом он обнаруживает, что чашка упала на пол и аккуратно раскололась на три части, что луна почти добралась до зенита, и Домеки стоит на коленях, откинув голову, подставив лицо бледному свету, и что сам он всё это время пытается расстегнуть на Домеки ремень, – только пальцы так прыгают и скользят, что еле-еле удаётся справиться с пряжкой. Та часть Ватануки, которая в курсе насчёт озёрных каппа, знает, что здесь, в Магазине, он может прикоснуться к любому замку, и тот распадётся, даже если это пряжка «Мастермайнд» за три тысячи йен.  
Но почему-то так сейчас не хочется.  
Жёсткая ладонь ложится на его ключицу, проходится по груди наискось, дёргает вниз шёлковый рукав, обнажая плечо.  
Кажется, решает Ватануки, Домеки не только давным-давно догадался, но и ждал – очень долго.  
В следующую минуту они целуются уже по-настоящему. Ватануки сидит как-то страшно неудобно – то ли ещё на ступеньке веранды, то ли уже у Домеки на коленях, его расшитое фениксами кимоно задралось едва ли не до пояса, но всё равно очень мешает, когда он пытается притереться к Домеки ближе, ещё ближе. Он совсем некстати думает, что, если принцесса Кагуя всё ещё смотрит на них, ей пора бы деликатно отвернуться.  
– Эй. Ты что, передумал? – спрашивает Домеки, когда Ватануки замирает. Самое удивительное – даже в таком виде он ухитряется сохранять идиотское безмятежное достоинство. Не то что сам Ватануки – он наверняка выглядит глупо.  
Но он не успевает разозлиться, потому Домеки снова наклоняется к его приоткрытому рту и кусается так требовательно и беспомощно, что не всё ли равно, как Ватануки выглядит и кто там на них смотрит.  
– Ничего я не передумал, – отвечает он сквозь поцелуй и лезет рукой за резинку его трусов. Ну, чтобы Домеки тоже стал выглядеть немножко глупо. Нет, ну вдруг?  
– Приподнимись немного, – говорит Домеки, опрокидывая его на деревянный настил. – Обними меня.  
Голос Домеки звучит уверенно и спокойно, – если бы он немного не срывался, то можно было бы подумать, что Домеки заказывает на завтра бенто.  
Ватануки не злится даже сейчас. Какая-то его часть – неизвестно какая, но он очень хочет верить, что не та, которая навеки принадлежит всяким там каппа и Магазинам, – знает, что Домеки и не думает приказывать. Он просто называет то, в чём нуждается больше всего, – и готов на честный обмен. И это не имеет отношения к Магазину.  
Но отказаться от обычной игры слишком трудно, и Ватануки возмущённо говорит, стараясь дышать ровнее:  
– Здесь вообще-то жёстко! Чтоб ты знал…  
И даже собирается фыркнуть, когда Домеки просовывает ладони ему под ягодицы, и шипит «держись нормально», и снова встаёт на одно колено, поднимая Ватануки с собой, а потом, наконец, шумно вздыхает и выпрямляется в полный рост.  
Когда Домеки входит в него (или, скорее, нанизывает его на себя), Ватануки уже не помнит ни о каких играх. Он уже уплывает в тёплый приглушённый свет, думая только о руках, легко удерживающих его на весу, об окаменевших плечах, за которые цепляется что есть сил, и о том, как Домеки откидывает голову, поднимая и опуская его, – не как человек, во что бы то ни стало желающий сохранить прямую спину.  
Как пловец, посреди бури угодивший в водоворот и всего-навсего пытающийся не захлебнуться.  
Это всё не только неизбежно. Это – правильно.  
Ватануки целует его закушенную губу и закрывает луну на небе облаком.


End file.
